Miracle
by Babina62
Summary: Des Mots Qui Font Mal.


**Peyton et allongé dans le canapé avec une glace au pépite de chocolat, signe de déprime chez elle, mais même de la glace ne lui remonte pas le morale plus rien ne lui remonte le morale. Bien que Brooke soit d'un super soutiens pour elle depuis toujours elle sais en voyant sa meilleur amie qu'elle ne peut et ne pourra rien faire cette fois ci.**

 **Peyton ce lève du canapé et part a la salle bain ce faire coulé un bain en espérant oublié la douleur cette douleur qui lui bouffe les entrailles depuis plusieurs mois voir même plusieurs année. Alors qu'elle fait coulé sont bain la sonnerie de la maison sonne mais comme a chaque fois elle ne va pas répondre elle veut juste qu'ont la laisse tranquille maintenant, elle veut juste qu'ont la laisse essayer d'oublié car elle sais que c'est tout ce qui lui reste a faire.**

 **Peyton ce déshabille et entre dans son bain ou elle essaye de ce détendre mais ce n'es pas évident avec la sonnette qui ne cesse de sonné, alors elle attrape son baladeur et le fixe sur ses oreille et met la musique a fond pour ne plus entendre cette sonnerie et elle espère aussi pourvoir oublié, enfin oublié c'est tout ce quel veut aujourd'hui, oublié.**

 _" Je te déteste, tu as fichu ma vie en l'air "_

 **Peyton ce secoue la tête pour chasser ses mots de son esprit mais depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant c'est tout ce qu'elle entend, c'est mot ne son pas de n'importe qui mais de l'homme qu'elle aime et de savoir qu'aujourd'hui il la déteste lui brise encore plus le cœur. Elle essaye de ce détendre dans son bain mais il y a vraiment rien a faire elle ne cesse d'entendre ses mots.**

 **Elle sortira du bain a peine 10 minutes plus tard, elle s'habille comme une automate, un bas de survêtement ira très bien de toute façon elle n'a plus besoin de plaire maintenant. Elle ce regarde dans le miroir et même son reflet elle s'en contre fiche, elle attache ses cheveux dans un chignon et elle quitte sa chambre et la maison de Brooke et en sortant elle peut voir que Lucas ce trouve devant elle et elle n'a pas la force de lui parlé alors elle continue son chemin mais Lucas la rattrape par le bras.**

 _Lucas : Peyton_

 **Elle le regarde avec un regard si vide, un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il veut qu'elle sache que ce qu'il lui a dit il ne le pensé pas, mais tout les mots qu'il pourrait lui dire ne changerai rien a l'état de Peyton, plus rien n'a d'importance aujourd'hui pour elle, elle veut juste tout oublié.**

 _Lucas : Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois_

 **Elle ce dégage de l'emprise qu'il a sur son bras et lève les épaule pour qu'il sache bien qu'elle s'en fou de ses excuse, il essaye encore de la retenir mais elle ne le laisse pas faire et elle continue son chemin. Il la regarde partir tel une automate et jamais il n'aurai cru la voir comme sa un jour et surtout pas a cause de lui.**

 **Elle sais qu'il la suit du regard, sa lui aurait tellement fait plaisir il y a quelque mois mais aujourd'hui plus rien ne lui fait plaisir seul les mots plein de haine lui revienne en tête comme si ses mots il les pensé depuis toujours et qu'il les a enfin laissé sortir.**

 _" Je te détestè, tu as fichu ma vie en l'air "_

 **Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'entendre encore et encore ses mots, elle secoue a nouveau la tête pour chasser ses mot mais il son toujours la a ce répéter encore et encore, elle et tellement prise par ses pensé qu'elle ne voie pas la voiture arrivé quand elle traverse et la voiture en question n'a pas le temps de freiner et percute Peyton qui ce retrouve plusieurs mettre devant la voiture**.

 _Chauffeur : Mlle_  
 _Peyton : ..._  
 _Chauffeur : Tenez bon une ambulance arrive... Comment vous vous appeler... Je peut prévenir quelqu'un_  
 _Peyton : Personne, je suis personne_

 **Elle ferme les yeux et elle ce sens bien étrangement bien comme il y a longtemps quel ne c'était pas sentis aussi bien, quand l'ambulance arrive il prenne Peyton en charge et l'emmène d'urgence a l'hôpital ou les médecin la soigne. Après les soin des médecin elle et transférer en soin intensif pendant que le médecin essaye de trouvé un membre de sa famille.**

 **C'est deux jour plus tard qu'il réussiront a trouvé le nom de Peyton et son dossier médical ou il y a d'inscrit le nom de la personne a prévenir en cas d'urgence, et cette personne n'es autre que Lucas, et quand il a appris l'accident de Peyton il ces sentis coupable comme jamais.**

 **Quand il arrive a l'hôpital il redoute le pire surtout en voyant tout ses médecin courir partout, il espère vraiment qu'elle va bien car autrement il ne ce pardonnera jamais qu'il arrive malheur a Peyton. Quand il arrive a l'accueil pour avoir des nouvelles ont lui demande de patienté que le médecin allé arrivé et ses plus de 10 minutes plus tard que le médecin arrive.**

 _Médecin : Vous êtes Mr Scott_  
 _Lucas : Oui comment va t-elle_  
 _Médecin : Votre fiancé et arrivé ici il y a deux jours, avec plusieurs blessure_  
 _Lucas en avalant difficilement : D'accord_  
 _Médecin : Elle es en soin intensif, elle es sur respirateur_  
 _Lucas : Docteur_  
 _Médecin : Elle a un traumatise crânien, les jambe cassé que nous avons du opéré et pendant l'opération elle a fait un arrêt c'est pourquoi elle es sur respirateur_  
 _Lucas : D'accord_  
 _Médecin : Pour savoir si tout va bien nous allons devoir attendre son réveille, mais elle es très faible et très mince aussi, ont a distinguer une mauvaise alimentation_  
 _Lucas en ce passant la main sur le visage : Es-ce que je peut la voir_  
 _Médecin : Bien sur suivez moi_

 **Lucas a du mal a digérer toute les information que le médecin de Peyton lui a dit et il a peur qu'elle ne revienne jamais, il ce secoue la tête en ce disant que Peyton et une battante et qu'elle n'abandonnera jamais. Quand il entre dans la chambre et qu'il la voie brancher a cette machine qu'il l'aide a respirer il a vraiment très peur de ce qui pourrait ce passé.**

 **Le médecin le laisse seul avec elle, il s'avance doucement vers elle et viens s'assoir sur le fauteuil juste a coté du lit, et il s'aperçoit que le médecin disait vrai elle a vraiment mincis, elle savait comment cacher au yeux des autre derrière des vêtement plus large. Il lui prend la main et la caresse avec son pouce, qu'es ce qu'il ne donnerai pas pour qu'elle ce réveille enfin.**

 _Lucas : Peyton... Pardonne moi_

 **Il va rester prêt d'elle un très long moment avant de prévenir les autres de l'état de Peyton et il appréhende un peu la réaction de Brooke, et sais en moins de 10 minute que la bande ce trouve a l'hôpital, Lucas leurs explique ce qu'il sais et ce qu'il avait redouter arrive parce que évidement que Brooke l'aurai accusé.**

 _Brooke : C'est de ta faute tout sa_  
 _Nathan : Brooke_  
 _Brooke : Non ce n'es pas toi qui a du la consolé quand il lui a crasher a la figure qu'il la détester ou pire encore qu'elle avait gâcher sa vie, ( En se tournant vers Lucas ) Toi aussi ta gâcher sa vie, regarde ce qui et arrivé par ta faute. Elle n'a rien fait du tout pour te séparé de Lindsay elle ma même convaincu de lui faire sa fichu robe de marié parce qu'elle savait qu'elle t'avais perdu et qu'elle ne te retrouverai pas, elle avait finis par accepter ton choix de merde. Et quand elle sais barrer le jour du mariage évidement tu lui a reprocher a elle, a elle Lucas bordel de merde tu lui a reprocher a elle. Elle a était jusque New-York pour voir Lindsay afin qu'elle revienne sur sa décision elle a fait sa pour toi et uniquement pour toi. Et toi tu as fait quoi pour elle a part la faire ce sentir indésirable dans sa propre ville_  
 _Haley : Brooke_  
 _Brooke : Oh tu croie que tu es mieux toi Haley, tu la ignorer quand elle es revenu, tu lui a reprocher d'être revenus en lui disant bien de rester loin de Lucas car il était heureux maintenant beaucoup plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais était, tu peut pas savoir ce que sa lui a fait plaisir que tu lui dise sa. Tout sa pourquoi parce qu'elle n'était pas prête il y a quatre ans, es ce qu'elle ta jugé quand tu es parti en tournée avec Chris et que tu a planté Nathan ici non elle la juste soutenus, es ce que toi elle ta laisser tomber quand tu envoyer tout le monde chier quand Keith et mort, non elle a était la pour toi, c'est elle qui a envoyer ton satané bouquin a un éditeur et vous vous avez fait quoi pour elle, je vais vous le dire rien du tout_  
 _Lucas et Haley : Brooke_  
 _Brooke : Tu sais quoi tu n'a qu'a aller retrouver ta chez Lindsay de met deux et moi je vais faire ce que je fait toujours c'est a dire réparer ce que tu as fait comme a chaque fois_  
 _Lucas : Brooke_  
 _Brooke : Va retrouver la femme que tu aime tant Lucas, ou plutôt va te cacher derrière sa parce que le problème et bien la n'es pas, c'est pour sa qu'elle et parti Lindsay parce qu'elle a su voir ce que toi tu ne veut pas voir, tu a eu peur de souffrir alors quoi de mieux que de la faire souffrir elle après tout elle a l'habitude pas vrai, tu me dégoûte Lucas je veut plus te voir et t'approche plus d'elle tu as assez fait de dégât comme sa_  
 _Lucas en la retenant : Brooke_  
 _Brooke en le giflant : Tu ne l'aura pas volé celle la, je te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu lui as fait, c'est a cause de toi qu'elle et la et je te le pardonnerai jamais_

 **Brooke et dans une tel colère qu'elle ne contrôle plus rien, et ce calme quand elle voie des médecin entrer dans la chambre de Peyton a toute vitesse et elle craint le pire, si elle devait perdre Peyton jamais elle ne pourrait ce remettre d'une tel perte.**

 _Brooke : Comment va t-elle_  
 _Médecin : Très bien rassurer vous, elle viens de ce réveiller_  
 _Brooke : Je peut la voir_  
 _Médecin : Bien sur mais_  
 _Brooke : Mais_  
 _Médecin : Physiquement votre amie va très bien mise a part ses blessure du a l'accident_  
 _Brooke : Docteur_  
 _Médecin : Je craint que votre amie parte en dépression, c'est pourquoi je vais demandé a un psy de passé la voir_  
 _Brooke : D'accord_

 **Brooke ne comprend pas vraiment ce que le médecin lui dit, elle le comprend seulement en entrant dans la chambre, Peyton et allongé sur son lit avec les yeux rivé sur la fenêtre elle ne ce retourne pas quand Brooke entre ni même quand elle l'appel et encore moins quand elle avance vers elle. Peyton a l'air absente de son propre corps, Brooke a beau lui parlé elle ne répond pas et ne la regarde même pas.**

 _Brooke en sortant : Bon sang_  
 _Nathan : Brooke_  
 _Brooke en regardant Lucas : Qu'es-ce que tu lui as fait_  
 _Lucas : Quoi, rien_  
 _Brooke : Elle es plus la, son regard et vide elle reste juste la allongé en fixant la fenêtre mais elle n'es pas la, tu la brisé pour de bon_  
 _Lucas : Brooke_  
 _Brooke en partant : Je te le pardonnerai jamais_  
 _Lucas : Brooke attend_

 **Lucas la regarde parti mais ne sais pas ce qu'il aurai pu dire d'autre, de savoir Peyton aussi mal a causse de lui, lui fend le cœur mais bon sang quand il lui a dit sa il était complétement bourré et dans ses moment la ont dit souvent des chose qu'ont pense pas. Lucas ce dirige vers la chambre de Peyton en ce moquant pas mal des protestation de Nathan et Haley, en entrant il peut voir de quoi Brooke parlé car il la retrouve dans la même position que Brooke. Il s'approche doucement d'elle et il peut voir qu'elle réagis a sa présence mais pas de la manière qu'il aurai voulu car elle s'accroche désespérément au drap de son lit a force qu'il avance.**

 _Lucas : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : ..._  
 _Lucas en posant sa main sur son épaule : Peyton_

 **Au contact de la main de Lucas sur sa peau Peyton ce met a crié elle ne sais pas pourquoi elle a cette réaction mais le crie sort malgré elle, Lucas ne sais pas quoi pensé du crie qu'elle pousse a son touché et il ce dit que peut-être il a était trop loin avec elle et que maintenant il a tout perdu.**

 _Lucas en ce reculant : Je suis désolé, désoler_  
 _Peyton en pleurant : ..._  
 _Lucas : Dit moi ce que tu veut que je face_  
 _Peyton entre ses pleure : Part, stp va tant laisse moi tranquille, stp arrête laisse moi, pitié je suis désolé mais arrête de faire sa, arrête je suis désolé, arrête_  
 _Lucas : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Je n'ai pas mérité sa alors pitié arrête, arrête je te jure que je n'ai rien dit_  
 _Infirmière : Mlle Sawyer_  
 _Peyton : Pitié arrête_  
 _Infirmière en appelant : J'ai besoin d'une dose de tranquillisent pour la chambre 422_  
 _Peyton : Arrête_  
 _Infirmière en lui fessant une piqure : Voilà doucement tout va bien_  
 _Peyton : Dite lui que je n'ai rien dit a Lindsay_  
 _Infirmière : Sa va allait_  
 _Peyton en commençant a s'endormir : Je n'ai rien dit..._  
 _Infirmière : Désoler elle va dormir un long moment et je ne croie pas quel désire que vous soyez la a son réveille_

 **Lucas quitte la chambre de Peyton a reculons, il ne comprend rien a ce qu'il viens de ce passé, pourquoi Peyton n'a pas arrêter de s'excuser. Il quitte l'hôpital tel un automate et ce rend chez Brooke qui doit avoir des réponse a ses questions même si il sais quel risque de lui dire des chose qu'il ne veut pas entendre il doit savoir ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que Peyton réagis de cette façon.**

 _Chase : Oh Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Salut, Brooke et la_  
 _Chase : Je ne croie pas que ce soit le bon moment_  
 _Lucas : Je doit lui parlé stp_  
 _Chase : C'est a tes risque et péril_  
 _Lucas : J'en prend le risque_  
 _Chase : Brooke_  
 _Brooke en entrant dans la pièce : Ouais, qu'es ce que tu fait la_  
 _Lucas : Faut que tu m'explique_  
 _Brooke : T'expliquer quoi_  
 _Lucas : Ce que je lui ai fait_  
 _Brooke : Quoi tu va me dire que tu le sais pas peut-être_  
 _Lucas : Je me souviens juste avoir bu au tric et que Peyton ma ramener et que je lui ai dit ses chose_  
 _Brooke : C'est tout ce don tu te rappel_  
 _Lucas : Oui pourquoi_  
 _Brooke en regardant Chase : ..._  
 _Chase : Dit lui_  
 _Lucas : Qu'es ce que j'ai fait, dit le moi_

 **Brooke ne sais pas si elle devrait lui dire les vrai raison car elle avait promis a Peyton d'en parlé a personne mais en même tend si sa pouvais permettre a ce que Lucas s'excuse vraiment auprès d'elle il n'y avais pas photo.**

 _Brooke : Tu te souviens qu'elle ta ramener chez toi et que tu lui as dit que tu la détester et quel avait gâcher ta vie_  
 _Lucas : Euh oui_  
 _Brooke : Et tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui il y a eu entre ses deux moment_  
 _Lucas : Non, mais dit moi je suis prêt a entendre tout ce que j'ai bien pu lui dire_  
 _Brooke : Ce n'es pas ce que tu lui as dit mais plutôt ce que tu as fait_  
 _Lucas : Qu'es ce que j'ai fait Brooke, dit moi ce que je lui ai fait pour quel ai une réaction pareil_  
 _Brooke : Quel réaction_  
 _Lucas : Elle n'arrêter de dire qu'elle était désolé et quel n'avait rien dit a Lindsay_  
 _Brooke : Attend tu croie qu'elle a était tout dire a Lindsay_  
 _Lucas : Dire quoi a Lindsay_  
 _Chase : Tu croie qu'inconsciemment il le lui reproche_  
 _Brooke : Ben sa semble évident non, pourquoi d'autre elle dirait ce genre de chose_  
 _Lucas : Dite moi ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire_  
 _Brase : Ta coucher avec elle_  
 _Lucas en s'asseyant : Pardon_  
 _Brooke : Quand Peyton ta ramener chez toi et quel ta mis au lit parce que tu ne tenez plus debout tu la entrainer avec toi dans ton lit elle a essayer de ce soustraire et sa je le sais car elle ne m'aurait pas mentis sur sa, enfin bref tu la embrasser et après tu imagine le fin de l'histoire. Au petit matin quand elle était sur le point de partir tu lui a balancé sa a la figure, et depuis ce jour la Peyton n'es plus la même, elle et même aller a New York pour convaincre Lindsay de revenir pour toi et tu ne sais pas l'effort que sa lui a demandé mais pour toi elle la fait, et Lindsay lui a répondu que tu te trompé de femme Peyton lui affirmer que non, alors Lindsay lui as donné ton dernier bouquin en lui disant de le lire car quand elle, elle la lu elle a su tout de suite que ton bouquin ne parlé pas d'une simple comète mais belle et bien de Peyton_  
 _Lucas : Mais qu'es ce que vous avait tous avec ce bouquin, sa parle d'un type qui attend le retour d'une comète_  
 _Chase : Tu es le type et Peyton ta comète_  
 _Brooke : Rappel moi dans quel voiture roule déjà_  
 _Lucas : Une comète mais..._  
 _Brooke : Peyton et ta comète Lucas, celle dont tu attend le retour depuis plus de 4 ans, celle qui donne un sens a ta vie, je ne fait que cité ce que tu as écrit_  
 _Lucas : Mais... mais_  
 _Brooke : Elle et ta comète elle a toujours était ta comète mais quand elle es revenus tu n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de souffrir a nouveau alors tu tes jeter dans ta relation avec Lindsay allant jusqu'à lui offrir la bague avec la quel tu avait demander a Peyton de t'épouser. Lindsay a comprit en voyant la voiture de Peyton et elle vous a évite de faire une erreur, peut-être que vous auriez pu être heureux et qu'un jour tu aurai finis par vraiment oublié Peyton et construire une famille avec Lindsay mais regarde moi dans les yeux Lucas et dit moi que ton bouquin ne parle pas de Peyton, dit moi que tu n'a pas recommencé a écrit des son retour, que tu la déteste vraiment, que tu as coucher avec elle uniquement parce que tu était bourrer, non parce que la je ne te croirai pas, car a l'époque du lycée ont avait tous prit une cuite et une fille ta emmener dans une chambre et même ivre tu n'a pas pu coucher avec cette fille car tu aimais Peyton et je sais que c'est toujours le cas, regarde moi maintenant et dit moi que je me trompe_  
 _Lucas : J'ai aimais Lindsay_  
 _Brooke : Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais tu l'a aimais comme tu ma aimais moi, tu avait beau nous aimais l'amour que tu as pour Peyton et beaucoup plus fort et surtout beaucoup plus intense_  
 _Lucas : Je suis sensé répondre quoi a sa_  
 _Brooke : Rien parce que tu viens de te rendre compte que je dit vrai_

 **Bien sur qu'elle avait raison, comme a l'époque du lycée mais maintenant que pouvait-il faire, Peyton ne le laissera plus l'approcher il ce sens tellement minable d'avoir osé faire sa a Peyton et surtout comment il a fait pour oublier qu'il avait couché avec elle.**

 **Prêt d'un mois et passé et depuis Peyton et sortie de l'hôpital et a chaque fois qu'elle vois Lucas elle le fuit en lui répétant toujours les même mot " Je ne lui ai rien dit " Et Lucas n'a jamais le temps de lui parler car elle prend la fuite avant. Peyton et suivie par un psy qui essaye de l'aidé du mieux qu'il le peut, il a même voulu faire venir Lucas a une des séance mais elle a toujours refuser.**

 **Le psy de Peyton n'avance pas depuis plusieurs séance alors contre l'avis de sa patiente il a convoquer Lucas et quand elle arrive au cabinet elle a comme un mouvement de recul mais son psy la retiens avant qu'elle ne parte et les fait s'assoir tout les deux avant de protester qu'il avait un coup de téléphone a passé, idée de Brooke.**

 _Lucas : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Je ne lui ai rien dit_  
 _Lucas en avançant prêt d'elle : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Je ne lui ai pas dit_  
 _Lucas : Je sais_  
 _Peyton : J'ai rien dit_  
 _Lucas en posant sa main sur son bras : Peyton_  
 _Peyton en dégageant son bras : ..._  
 _Lucas : Regarde moi Peyton_  
 _Peyton le regard toujours fixé parterre : ..._  
 _Lucas : Stp regarde moi, Peyton stp_  
 _Peyton en le regardant : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Je sais que tu n'a rien dit et rien fait non plus, a part vouloir m'aider tu n'a a t'excuser de rien, je suis celui qui te doit des excuse je me suis comporter avec toi de la pire des manière en te reprochant tout ce qu'il n'allait pas avec Lindsay et je m'en excuse_  
 _Peyton : Je lui ai rien dit_  
 _Lucas : Hé je sais que tu ne lui a rien dit_  
 _Peyton : Je suis juste allait la voir pour qu'elle te revienne je lui ai rien dit_  
 _Lucas en lui prenant la main : Je sais, pas beaucoup de monde aurait fait ce que tu as fait mais sa n'aurait rien changé car elle avait raison_  
 _Peyton en serrant sa main : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Mon bouquin parle bien de toi et uniquement de toi, je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal sa je le sais parfaitement et je te promet de tout faire pour réparer chacune de met erreur et la premier c'est que jamais je ne t'ai détester, j'ai eu beaucoup de sentiment pour toi mais certainement pas celui la, je t'ai aimais entant qu'ami, en tant que confidente et surtout en tant que petite amie mais jamais je ne t'ai détester sa je te le jure_  
 _Peyton : Tu me déteste pas_  
 _Lucas : Non bien sur que non je ne t'ai jamais détester et sa n'arrivera jamais_  
 _Peyton : J'aurai du appeler Nathan ce soir la_  
 _Lucas : Oui sa aurait évité que je te fasse souffrir autant_  
 _Peyton en levant les épaule : C'est rien_  
 _Lucas en la fessant le regarder : Si c'est grave Peyton car tu ne mérité pas que je me comporte comme sa avec toi, tu m'a toujours soutenu dans tout et moi je t'ai fait du mal et si je savait que te demander pardon chaque jour pourrait effacé tout ce que tu as pu ressentir je le ferait_  
 _Peyton : Je sais_

 **Peyton a comme un énorme point qui disparait a entendre Lucas lui dire sa, elle et tellement soulage de savoir qu'il ne la déteste pas, mais elle sais qu'il risque de la déteste pour de bon si elle lui avoue ce qu'elle cherche a cacher depuis sa sorti de l'hôpital.**

 _Lucas : Dit moi je t'écoute_  
 _Peyton : Quoi_  
 _Lucas en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres : Quand tu fait sa c'est que tu veut dire quelque chose mais que tu as peur_  
 _Peyton : Je n'avait rien prévus mais vraiment rien prévus_  
 _Lucas : D'accord_  
 _Peyton : Depuis notre rupture on peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment eu d'autre homme dans ma vie aussi important pour aller jusqu'au bout_  
 _Lucas : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Depuis notre rupture j'avais arrêter ma pilule car elle me servait a rien_  
 _Lucas : Et je me suis pas protéger c'est sa_  
 _Peyton : Oui_  
 _Lucas : Et tu croie que tu pourrai être enceinte_  
 _Peyton en baisant les yeux : Non je le suis_  
 _Lucas : Oh d'accord_  
 _Peyton : Je suis désoler_  
 _Lucas : Non, non Peyton ne t'excuse pas pour une chose dont je suis responsable_  
 _Peyton : Sa me fiche la trouille_  
 _Lucas : Je serai la a chaque instant je te laisserai pas tomber comme par le passé_  
 _Peyton larme au yeux : C'est vrai_  
 _Lucas en posant sa main sur sa joue : Hé je te promet que je te laisserai plus jamais tombé_  
 _Peyton : Merci_

 **Peyton pousse un soupir de soulagement quand Lucas lui as dit qu'il serait avec elle pour sa grossesse, car elle es terriblement terrifié a cette idée et elle sais qu'elle a besoin de lui plus que de n'importe qui d'autre. Quand Peyton dit a Brooke qu'elle et enceinte cette dernière saute de joie et prend sa meilleur amie dans ses bras afin de la félicité.**

 **Tout le long de sa grossesse Lucas va être présent pour elle mais de se savoir si proche d'elle et si loin a la fois le met au supplice chaque jours. Aujourd'hui il ce trouve tout les deux a l'hôpital pour la dernière échographie et il peut sentir Peyton encore plus stresser, quand ont les fait entrer dans la salle d'examen Lucas reste prêt d'elle, Peyton s'allonge sur la table et Lucas lui tiens la main et de l'autre il lui caresse les cheveu chose qui la détend peut a peu.**

 _Médecin : Le voici_  
 _Peyton : Il va bien_  
 _Médecin : Très bien, votre petite fille ce porte comme un charme_  
 _Leyton : Petite fille_  
 _Médecin : Oh toute mets excuse vous ne vouliez pas le savoir_  
 _Peyton en regardant Lucas : Une petite fille_  
 _Lucas en la regardant : Oui une petite fille_  
 _Peyton ému : Une fille_  
 _Lucas en l'embrassant : Une fille_

 **Lucas ce recule aussi vite qu'il ne c'était penché pour l'embrassé, sa lui avait semblé tellement normal qu'il n'avait pas réfléchis et il l'avais fait. Peyton met un moment avant de réaliser ce que Lucas viens de faire et elle non plus n'en reviens pas de ce qu'il viens de faire mais sa serait mentir de dire qu'elle ne le voulait pas.**

 **Lucas et Peyton quitte l'hôpital ou il ramène Peyton chez elle ou elle l'invite a venir boire un verre Lucas et retissant surtout après ce qui viens de ce passé mais le regard plein d'espoir que Peyton lui lance il sais qu'il ne peut pas refuser.**

 **Ils sont tout les deux assis au salon et tout les deux savent qu'ils doivent parlé du baiser de Lucas mais aucun de deux ne sais vraiment quoi dire. Lucas n'avais pas prémédité ce baiser il lui avait semblé si naturel qu'il l'avait fait. Quand a Peyton bien que ce baiser l'ai surprise elle a au temps aimer sentir de nouveau ses lèvres sur les sienne.**

 **Ils sont tout les deux plongé dans leurs pensé et étrangement tout les deux ce rapproche l'un de l'autre sans vraiment en prendre conscience, c'est quand leurs jambes ce touche que tout les deux ce regarde enfin, ils ce plongent tout les deux dans le regard de l'autre et s'avance d'avantage l'un de l'autre.**

 **Lucas viens posé son front sur celui de Peyton, ce qui lui laisse le choix soit de s'éloigne soit de faire un pas vers lui, et elle sais que si elle le repousse elle le regrettera alors elle avance ses lèvres des sienne tout en fermant les yeux. Lucas passe sa main sur la nuque de Peyton afin d'approfondir le baiser, le touché de sa peau l'électrise aussi bien lui que elle car Peyton s'avance d'avantage de lui, Lucas l'attire a lui ou elle ce retrouve a califourchon sur ses genoux.**

 **Le baiser deviens tellement intense et fougueux aucun d'eux n'a envie d'ouvrir les yeux trop peur que tout sa s'arrête, Lucas fait glisser sa main de la nuque de Peyton a sa chute de rein et cette caresse mais le feu au corps de Peyton, a son tour elle fait glisser la main sur le torse de Lucas et viens lui débouté sa chemise avec un lenteur qui met Lucas au supplice.**

 **Il ce trouve a présent torse nu, il passe sa main sous son t-shirt et le remonte afin de le lui retiré et Peyton ce retrouve en sous tiens gorge devant lui, il viens lui embrasser le cou tout en l'allongeant sur le canapé, il parsème le corps de Peyton de baiser jusqu'à sont ventre bien arrondis, ou il s'arrête un instant pour la contemplé et il la trouve vraiment magnifique, il ne sais pas comment il fait pour croire qu'il aurai pu ce passé d'elle.**

 **Quand Peyton ouvre les yeux en s'apercevant que Lucas c'était arrêter de l'embrassé elle tombe sur son regard, un regard qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait l'impression d'être revenu dans le passé. Lucas remonte vers ses lèvres ou il l'embrasse très passionnément, au quel Peyton répond avec le même fougue.**

 _Lucas : Peyton_  
 _Peyton en gémissent : Hum_  
 _Lucas le souffle court : Tu es sur_  
 _Peyton : Oui_  
 _Lucas : Peyton_  
 _Peyton en ce pinçant la lèvres : Stp Lucas ne me repousse pas_  
 _Lucas en posant sa main sur sa joue : Ouvre les yeux_  
 _Peyton : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Ouvre les stp_  
 _Peyton en le regardant : Lucas_  
 _Lucas en passant son doit sur sa lèvres : J'en avais pas l'intention mais je ne voudrai pas que tu le regrette_  
 _Peyton : Sa ne sera pas le cas alors viens stp_

 **Lucas pose ses lèvres sur celle de Peyton et il es ravie de savoir qu'elle ne regrettera pas ce qu'il sont entrain de faire, et encore plus des réactions qu'elle a, a chaque toucher de Lucas, il en reviens pas qu'elle est toujours aussi respectif a son toucher mais lui aussi et très réceptif a son toucher.**

 **Plus tard beaucoup plus tard ils ce trouve tout les deux enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le lit de Peyton, elle es coucher sur son torse tendis que lui a une main qui joue avec ses cheveu et l'autre et posé sur son ventre et un énorme sourire sur les lèvres quand il sens leurs fille bouger et Peyton aussi puisqu'elle viens posé sa main sur celle de Lucas.**

 **Jamais elle aurai cru pouvoir revivre sa avec Lucas, elle s'était fait une raison de l'avoir perdu pour toujours et elle ne sais pas ce qu'il va ce passé ni même ce que ce moment a représente pour lui mais elle ce sens heureuse et enfin a sa place, comme si elle était enfin rentré a la maison après une longue exil.**

 _Brooke en entrant : Peyton... Oh bon sang, je suis désolé, désolé_

 **Brooke sort de la chambre a toute vitesse, elle n'en reviens pas de ce qu'elle viens de voir, elle qui c'était inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelle d'elle depuis la veille elle craignez la retrouvé déprimer mais a voir le regard quelle avais elle a su tout de suite que les chose aller s'arrange pour tout les deux, elle l'espère en tout cas.**

 **Peyton et Lucas c'était relever en voyant Brooke repartir, et il non même pas eu le temps de la retenir, et aucun des deux ne veulent que Brooke ce fasse des idée, Lucas ne veut pas qu'elle croit qu'il joue avec Peyton ou qu'il pourrai a nouveau lui faire du mal, et Peyton ne veut pas que Brooke croit, elle ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle va croire enfaite car même elle ne sais pas quoi croire de ce qu'il viens de ce passé avec Lucas.**

 **Lucas l'observe et il vois bien qu'elle es plongé dans ses pensé et il espère vraiment qu'elle ne regrette pas ce qui sais passé et encore moins quelle le regrette, il ne croie pas être capable de surmonté sa. Quand Peyton ce tourne vers lui et qu'elle ose a peine le regardé il redoute déjà le pire.**

 _Lucas : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Faut qu'ont parle_  
 _Lucas : D'accord, je t'écoute_  
 _Peyton : Ne va pas croire que je regrette ce qui sais passé, car je te l'ai dit je ne regretterai pas et je le regrette pas_  
 _Lucas : Moi non plus_  
 _Peyton : Lucas_  
 _Lucas en s'asseyant : Dit moi ce que tu attend de moi Peyton_  
 _Peyton en secouant la tête : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas ce que moi je veut_  
 _Lucas : D'accord_  
 _Peyton : Pour le moment tout ce que je sais c'est que d'ici peut notre fille sera la et très franchement sa me fou une trouille bleue, mais me rend très heureuse aussi et je suis vraiment impatiente qu'elle soit la. Tout ce qu'il m'importe c'est de savoir que notre fille sera heureuse et je sais qu'elle sera aimait de ses deux parents, je sais qu'ont ai pas un couple enfin qu'on l'ai plus depuis bien longtemps mais notre fille aura autant besoin de moi que de toi et je ne veut pas qu'elle nous voie nous déchirait_  
 _Lucas : Peyton, si tu arrêter de tournée autour du pot et que tu me disait vraiment le fond de ta pensé_  
 _Peyton : Je t'aime Lucas sa c'est un faite mais je croie pas être capable de revivre tout sa_  
 _Lucas : Autrement dit tout ceci n'a rien changé_  
 _Peyton : Tu était sur le point de te marié Lucas, si elle n'était pas parti a l'heure d'aujourd'hui tu serai marié et c'est avec que tu serai et pas avec moi_  
 _Lucas : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Tu lui as dit oui Lucas et je croie pas pouvoir effacer sa de ma mémoire un jour_  
 _Lucas : ..._  
 _Peyton : J'ai tout fait pour rester aussi loin de toi quand Lindsay était la, je suis même aller jusqu'à demander a Brooke de lui faire sa robe, et de la voir dans cette robe tu ne peut pas savoir ce que sa ma fait et encore plus quand j'ai l'ai vu avec toi devant le prêtre, toi tout sourire plus heureux que jamais, et tu ne sais pas ce que sa m'a fait quand je t'ai entendu dire oui, ton oui a détruit une parti de ma vie sa ma anéantis. Mais quand elle es parti tu m'en a voulu a moi tu m'a reproché ton malheur alors que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas intervenir dans ton bonheur, je suis allé la voir pour qu'elle revienne vers toi mais tu ma quand même reprocher ton malheur, chacun de tes reproche ma brisé le cœur un peut plus a chaque fois, personne ne m'avais jamais fait autant de mal que toi tu l'a fait_  
 _Lucas : Tout ce que je peut te dire c'est que je suis désolé, il me fallait un coupable et c'est toi qui a prit. J'ai mal agit Peyton et sa je le sais parfaitement bien, je me suis mal comporté que ce soit avec toi ou avec Lindsay. Quand tu es revenu je ne voulait pas que tu soit la, je ne voulait pas ressentir tout sa de nouveau, je ne pouvait pas ressentir tout sa pour toi a nouveau, alors quand Lindsay a trouvé la bague oui je lui ai demander de m'épouser parce que contrairement a toi je savais qu'elle aurai était sa réponse, contrairement a toi je savais tout ce qui pourrait ce passé avec elle. J'ai dit oui lors du mariage car il n'y avais pas de danger que je souffre au temps que je pourrai souffrir avec toi, je sais que ce n'es pas bien par rapport a elle mais je ne pouvais pas je ne pouvais plus souffrir Peyton, notre rupture a était trop difficile a vivre et je ne pouvait pas revivre sa. Je sais bien que j'aurai jamais du te faire vivre tout sa, et je le regrette sincèrement car tu es bien la dernière personne que je voulait faire souffrir, mais j'ai fait toute ses erreur et j'ai fait souffrir la seul femme que j'aime sincèrement, je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimais Peyton, Lindsay ne ta jamais remplacé j'ai aimais Lindsay ne va pas croire que je me suis servie d'elle mais l'amour que j'ai pour toi et celui que j'ai eu pour elle non rien avoir_

 **Peyton et rester dos a lui tout le long de son monologue et elle n'a pas pu retenir ses larmes, tout ce qu'elle a retenus c'est qu'il l'aime et qu'il n'a jamais cesser de le faire, elle aimerai avoir la force de ce retourné et de lui sauté au cou mais elle et comme paralyser sur place.**

 **Lucas contourne le lit et viens ce placé devant elle, il aimerait qu'elle réagisse qu'elle dise quelque chose mais rien Peyton reste silencieuse et Lucas ce méprend sur son silence car il recule et ce dirige vers la porte avec l'intention de partir et Peyton sais que si il passe cette porte sa sera pour te bon.**

 _Lucas en ouvrant la porte : Je suis désoler sincèrement désoler_  
 _Peyton entre deux sanglot : Lucas_

 **Lucas ce fige sur place en entendant la voix et encore plus le sanglot qu'elle essaye de retenir, il ce retourne tout doucement comme pour ce donner du courage de la regarder, et quand il le fait Peyton ce trouve juste devant lui avec les yeux plein de larmes et il a toujours détester la voir comme sa et cette fois encore plus car il sais que ses larmes c'est lui qui les a provoquer.**

 _Lucas doucement : Peyton_  
 _Peyton en sanglotant a nouveau : Me laisse pas, stp_  
 _Lucas en posant sa main sur sa joue : Peyton_  
 _Peyton en appuyant sa joue sur sa main : Stp ne me laisse pas_  
 _Lucas en appuyant son front sur le siens : Je te demande pardon_  
 _Peyton : Stp_  
 _Lucas en essuyant ses larmes : Je t'aime_  
 _Peyton en fermant les yeux : Je t'aime_

 **Lucas l'attire dans ses bras et la serre fort, qu'es ce qu'il a était bête de croire qu'il aurai pu passé a autre chose après elle, comment a t-il fait pour vivre si longtemps sans elle. Peyton et littéralement accrocher a lui de peur qu'il ne disparaisse, elle a toujours les yeux fermé de peur que si elle les ouvre Lucas ne serai plus là.**

 _Lucas a son oreille : Épouse moi Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Oui_  
 _Lucas sans l'écouté : Épouse moi, deviens enfin ma femme stp, je ne peut plus vivre sans toi alors épouse moi_  
 _Peyton : Oui_  
 _Lucas : Je t'aime Peyton et je veut que tout sa s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute, ont a assez était malheur alors stp dit oui_  
 _Peyton en passant ses bras autour de son cou : J'ai dit oui_  
 _Lucas en posant son front sur le siens : Peyton_  
 _Peyton en riant a travers ses larmes : Oui Lucas, oui, oui, oui, oui_  
 _Lucas en souriant : Oui_  
 _Peyton : Oui_  
 _Lucas : Je t'aime tellement_  
 _Peyton : Je t'aime aussi Lucas_

 **Lucas avance sa bouche pour celer ses lèvres a celle de Peyton, et elle approfondis le baiser, jamais elle n'aurai cru pouvoir être heureuse a nouveau dans les bras de Lucas. Lui aussi et au ange, il en reviens pas de lui avoir demandé de l'épouser mais sais une chose qu'il rêve depuis tellement longtemps qu'il fallait qu'il lui demande a nouveau, et de l'avoir entendu dire oui encore et encore la rendu encore plus heureux qu'il ne la jamais était de toute sa vie.**

 **Quand leurs amis apprenne la nouvelle ils sont tous heureux pour eux, et plus particulièrement Nathan et Brooke qui ne ce gêne pas pour les charrié, mais ils sont surtout heureux de les voir tout les deux de nouveau ensemble et plus heureux que jamais.**

 **Peyton mettra une petite fille au monde qu'ils ont décidé d'appeler Mila qui signifie miracle en Espagnol et sais le moins que l'ont puisse dire leurs histoire et un véritable miracle surtout en sachant par tout ce qu'ils sont passé.**


End file.
